


life

by makkios



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkios/pseuds/makkios
Summary: Kunimi seems awfully soft today.
Relationships: Kunimi Akira/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	life

**Author's Note:**

> >:D i love kunimi so much si pls he's so cute

“I’m almost there, can’t you wait?” A huff left your lips as you paced near the university gates, people passed you by, quick steps resonating as they ran for their next class, much slower ones from the ones leaving the school.

“I swear to all that’s good and pure ‘nimi, if you aren’t here in the next five minutes I’m leaving without you, it’s too damn cold.” your voice hissed into the phone, you could hear him sigh from the other side.

“That’s not how you should be talking to your loving boyfriend (Y/N),” Kunimi’s voice echoed through the phone and right next to your other ear, his hot breath fanning your neck.

A small yelp left your lips at his sudden presence, his arms wrapping around your waist. You put your phone in your pocket and turned towards him, a small smirk on his lips.

“You’re an asshole, did you know that?” Your arms wrapped around his neck, your brows furrowed.

He simply hummed and pulled you closer, his lazy gaze staring deep into your eyes.

“What is it?” He left your question to linger in the air as he buried his face in the crook of your neck, placing wet kisses along the span of your throat. He stopped at one particular spot, sucking on the skin there, a giggle leaving your lips “We are in public 'nimi, stop.”

You could almost feel his eyes roll, pulling away from your neck after placing a soft kiss on your new hickey. “I just missed you."

"I saw you like four hours ago,” He rolled his eyes and huffed slightly.

“Today has been exhausting,” Kunimi made a move to start walking, his arm still draped over your shoulders.

The keys jingled as you opened the door to your apartment. Shoes and jackets discarded at the door and your bags were thrown on the smooth hardwood floors.

“Are you hungry?” You started to drift towards the kitchen before you could move any farther you felt Kunimi’s arms wrap around your torso, his head resting on your shoulder.

“I’m not, just tired,”

“Wanna go take a nap then?"

He hummed in response. He was being awfully affectionate today, the tiredness seeping from his eyes even more than usual as the two of you navigated the small expanse of your apartment, Kunimi still clinging to you.

“Come on” the quiet mumble poured from your lips as you detached your tired boyfriend from you.

Your jeans were discarded, your legs now free of the tight material. Kunimi sluggishly took off his clothes, leaving him in his boxers. Before you could ogle at his physique he flopped onto the bed, the mattress bouncing with his weight.

You climbed on after him, both shifting your bodies to a comfortable position, his arms wrapping around you and pulling you close once again.

“Are you wearing my shirt?” You nodded in response and he held you even tighter, shifting to rest his head against your chest.

“You know I love you right?” You barely heard him, words muffled as his face pressed against your chest.

“I love you too- Akira are you okay? You’re being weirdly affectionate, I can’t complain, I enjoy you like this but I’m kinda worried.”

“I just-“ a soft sigh left his lips as he sat up a little, resting his head against his hand, looking at you through his lazy gaze.

“I saw this girl break up with her boyfriend in the middle of campus today, it was crazy, and everyone kept stopping I barely got to class in time,” a soft sigh left his lips.

“But um, she was saying about how if he really loved her as much as he said he did he would’ve shown it and said it more” a sad chuckle left his lips “poor bastard looked destroyed.”

“Oh, baby,”

“No no, don’t ‘oh baby’ me, I’m fine it just got me thinking,” he mumbled as he flopped his head down facing away from you so you wouldn’t see his redding cheeks.

You pulled yourself closer, a leg draped over his body. “Well you don’t have to worry love, I wouldn’t leave you, hell I think that you’re most likely to be the one to break up with me,” a sad smile graced your lips.

“Don’t say that” his brows furrowed as he sat to look at you properly. He turned his body to face you, cupping your cheeks with his hands, “I’d be an idiot to lose you and uhh”

He huffed slightly, a little annoyed at himself. His thumbs traced circles on your cheeks “Um, I think that I’d like to spendtherestofmylifewithyou,”

You shot up immediately, your cheeks burned red and your heart beating what seemed a thousand miles per hour.

“What did you just say?”

A loud groan left Kunimi and he buried his face in his hands; his cheeks also burning with slight embarrassment.

You softly pulled at his hands, separating them from his face. A giant smile decorated your face and a laugh left your lips. You tackled him in a hug sending the both of you backward on the mattress.

Your bare legs were on both sides of his torso and you cupped his jaw softly. Your lips attacked his face, peppering kisses all over.

A small grin formed on his lips, Finally, you stopped and rested your forehead against his.

“For the record, I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, you big softy.”


End file.
